1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus which carries out recording by jetting an ink, and particularly to an ink-jet recording apparatus in which, an ink-jet head and an circuit board are connected by a flexible flat cable (FFC, flexible print circuit (FPC)), and an ink supplying member is arranged between the ink-jet head and the circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an ink-jet head applicable to an ink-jet recording apparatus, an ink-jet head which includes a cavity portion having nozzles formed in a surface (front surface) facing a recording medium, and ink channels formed therein, an actuator which selectively applies a jetting pressure to the ink inside the cavity portion, and a FFC which transmits a driving signal which is to be supplied to this actuator has hitherto been known. As it has been disclosed in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3 of US2005/140741A1 (corresponds to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-178306), such ink-jet head is fixed to a head holder, and mounted on the ink-jet recording apparatus.
In recent years, for dealing with a high-speed printing and/or high-density printing, there has been a tendency of increasing the number of nozzles (or nozzle rows) of the ink-jet head. In an ink-jet recording apparatus described in US2005/140741A1, for increasing the number of nozzle rows, two recording heads are arranged in parallel in a front surface of a head holder. Two FFCs (FPCS) are drawn from each recording head, in mutually opposite directions, and the FFCs are connected to a circuit board at a position at which the FFCs face mutually, the circuit board being fixed to a rear-surface side of the head holder.
An ink tank which supplies an ink from an ink cartridge to the recording head is mounted between the recording head and the printed circuit substrate in the head holder of the ink-jet recording apparatus described in US2005/140741A1. The ink tank is formed to be substantially rectangular parallelepiped shaped (cuboid). The two FFCs which are drawn in the mutually opposite directions from each recording head pass along a side of the ink tank from a front-surface side of the head holder, and reach the printed circuit board on the rear-surface side of the head holder. The two FFCs are wired to be bilaterally symmetrical in a side view.
In FIG. 4 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-125636, a damper unit which also functions as an ink tank for storing an ink, and an exhaust valve means (unit) which removes air bubbles from the damper unit are connected integrally. Since the exhaust valve means removes the air bubbles included in the ink of the damper unit, it is possible to prevent from occurring a jetting defect due to mixing of the air bubbles in the ink-jet head.